Surprises
by SimplyReBECca
Summary: Lauren and Joey are apart, both trying to move on from their heart-break whilst the feelings for each other haven't disappeared. An old friend returning to the Square changes a lot...


_A/N - I'm trying to write fic to cheer me up, because I can't bear the idea of them being apart and broken hearted for too long. Give me ideas people! haha. Let me know what you think xo_

* * *

Lauren was dragging her feet along the pavement, prolonging the time until she had to be at work. Someone calling her name snapped her out of her thoughts. "Lauren Branning." She turned and gasped in surprise. "Time has treated you well. Looking gorgeous as ever." He said charmingly. Had Lauren not seen pictures at Lucy's, she would never had recognised him. He changed, in a good way.

"Peter Beale" she said crossing the road to where he stood. "I could say the same amount you" she smirked. He pulled her in for a hug, Lauren smiling for the first time today at the reunion with her old friend. "I ain't talking to Luce, but your Dad didn't say anything about you coming back." She said pulling a face, adding that she worked for him in his new restaurant.

"Ooh fun for you." He sarcastically said with a chuckle. "I don't talk to her either. Haven't for months. Thought I'd be a surprise." Lauren laughed. Lucy's going to hate this so much, she hated not being in control. And her twin showing up out of the blue? Definitely doesn't fit in with her plans. "Oh you will be. What are your plans Mr Beale?" she said with a raised eyebrow, he shrugged. "Thought I'd get you to catch me up on Walford life before I make an appearance later." Lauren grinned, she could do that!

Having spent most of her shift talking to Peter, it was a slow mid-week afternoon so she had little to do, Lauren felt happier than she had in a while. She'd told him everything, his Dad had kept him updated on the Beale-Mitchell stuff so other than a quick mention – he still struggled to believe Ben killed someone – she just updated him on Branning stuff, which there was plenty to say, and the young group of friends. She was unsure of how he'd respond to the news she had dated her cousin, but other than a – "You don't pick easy relationships do you babe?" – he didn't seem too bothered. And she'd debated telling him everything, but he knew his sister had done something to piss her off, said he could just tell.

So she told him, about Joey having dated Lucy first, about the hair tucking thing, about her problem with drink and about that drunken day a month ago that she desperately wished never happened. He believed her straight away. No hesitation. Of course Lucy did it, typical Lucy behaviour. He wad adamant she wouldn't get away with it. Lauren didn't know what he meant by that but was happy to leave him to sort his sister out. It wouldn't change anything between she and Joey, not now. She'd begged him to change his mind, said she'd do anything and all he wanted her to do was accept the fact they were over.

She had. She was still heart-broken, and still although she wasn't sure how she could be after everything that had happened, in love with him. But he was somewhat right, she was drinking far too much and she needed to sort her life out. She'd grown closer to Whit and her Mum, now she was attempting to be sober, and not turn to drink all the time.

Agreeing to meet Peter in the Vic later, he happily decided she should be the one to shove him as a surprise in Lucy's face, she finished her shift and headed home, trying to keep the smile off her face.

* * *

Walking into the Vic later in a blood red tight bodycon dress, leather jacket flung over the top, she knew she had people's attention. "Can I get an orange juice and a half please Alfie?" Lauren said cheerfully, surprising the people around her. "Got a date have you?" Alfie said, from behind the bar, gaze flickering over to Joey slightly, who's eyes hadn't left Lauren since she walked in.

She chuckled. "Something like that." She'd text Whitney earlier to make sure she was going to be in the Vic later and didn't say why. Whitney acted along though, knowing Lauren would fill her in eventually. "Come sit with us babe, until whoever you are waiting for arrives." Lauren took a deep breath, not particularly wanting to watch her ex flirt with the bitchy blonde, but nodded. Picking up the two glasses she moved to sit next to Whitney, who squeezed her hand under the table. She'd got a table with Tyler, Jay, Dexter, Alice, Joey and of course Lucy.

Lucy looked her usual smug self like she did whenever Lauren was around now, Lauren just rolled her eyes. "Thought you'd be with Abs" she said to Jay. "She's home alone. Run along now" she smirked as the boy got up, making his excuses before leaving. "You're terrible" Whit said with a laugh, Lauren shooting her in a grin in response.

"Orange juice... Good girl" Tyler said, with a teasing smile. She was beyond relieved that her stupid drunken self snogging him hadn't ruin her light friendship with him, or her much-needed friendship with Whit, or Whit and Tyler's relationship for that matter. "I've gone good" she teased back with a smirk.

"That's a shame, bad girls are more fun" came the voice behind her, Lauren not bothering to turn around. "Surprise Lucy!" She said with a smirk. "Everyone, meet Peter. The better Beale twin." She laughed.


End file.
